leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Removal of Sam, Kaz and Tech's rights
Kaz and Sam have been grossly inactive for a ridiculously prolonged time to have rights of such caliber. Tech has continously shown of being too incompetent and counter-productive to have rights of any kind. Remove 'em all. 15:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Armegdon (talk) 16:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Izkael (talk) 16:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'd be fine with removing Kaz and Sam's rights, since they don't need them anymore, and without prejudice to giving them back at some point. No opinion about Tech's. 17:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Neutral Removal of 'cratship requires wikia intervention, and means that the crat has done something terribly wrong, that necessitates such an act. Kaz, as founder, is pretty much guaranteed in his position, and Sam has done nothing terribly wrong. EDIT: okay. 03:28, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No, all that happens is I go to some staff person and say "hai we have two inactive crats remove flags kthx" and they say "ok" and then it's done. Easysimple'n'stuff. 04:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 04:00:41 ~ '' : Agree with Aj 11:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, I've been inactive for so long that i don't realize this. 11:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) with removing Kaz and Sam. See Aj's comment. with removing Tech. 02:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : Sam and Kaz have been a great deal for the wiki, but are definitely inactive. I don't think they have the need for the rights anymore :/ 02:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : 19:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand why my rights are being questioned. I am sorry about my lack of daily activity, but I do regularly check the wiki and use my rights when I can. 23:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I just need to focus on school right now, and I do get to contribute to the wiki every now and then, but I just think school needs more time. If you notice, I haven't played LoL in weeks as well, but I believe that I can still maintain my current administrative status. 00:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : Inactive crats are just as useful as having none. As far as Tech is concerned, I do not have a high enough opinion of his decision-making skills to support him in such a high position, especially with things like taking it upon himself to censor user comments, creating pages for ''Jayce, the Lightning Wall|champions without any credible source, banning an editor for literally 20 minutes for doing nothing but . I'm sorry Tech, but if don't want your rights to be questioned, shape up and start showing better judgement. LionsLight (talk) 22:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : What, are we running out of crat slots? Especially don't take it away from Kaz, he is founder. HydroGlobus (talk) 04:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) No personal experience or credibility at all with any of the users mentioned, but mod rights are granted for capability of using mod tools and their ability to handle administratorial tools. Inactivity may derive the purpose of their tools, but there's no point in taking away their grants even if they aren't there to use them. As for Technology Wizard's administrator status coming into doubt, I have no comment as I have not seen any examples of misuse nor their application being improper. Archonell (talk) 07:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Outside of the aim for profit, this wiki is just like a company. All with employees that want to make the wiki better. When the founder of a company shows no interest in the company anymore, usually they pass the baton to another person that takes the lead and makes major decisions about the wiki. BUREAUCRAT status should not be given on the basis of what's been done in the past, but what is being done in the present. Since there is no contribution from either, they should be removed from their respective seats. Deshiba (talk) 08:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Miranda Raveil (talk) 15:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC)